Baby Mozart: Music Festival
Baby Mozart: Music Festival February 1, 1998 # Baby Mozart: Music Festival 1998 February 1, 1998 # Baby Mozart: Music Festival 1999 January 1, 1999 # Baby Mozart: Music Festival 2000 June 10, 2000 # Baby Mozart: Music Festival 2001 September 8, 2001 # Baby Mozart: Music Festival 2002 March 2, 2002 # Baby Mozart: Music Festival 2003 August 9, 2003 # Baby Mozart: Music Festival 2004 October 30, 2004 # Baby Mozart: Music Festival 2007 March 17, 2007 # Baby Mozart: Music Festival 2008 10th Anniversary Edition 2008 September 9, 2008 # Baby Mozart Discovery Kit 2010 June 19, 2010 # Baby Mozart 2012 February 25, 2012 Musical Selections # Tune up and Fanfare based on the theme "The Magic Flute" # Piano Sonata No. 16 in C, K. 545, 1st Movement # Piano Sonata No. 10 in C, K. 330, 1st Movement # Variations on Ah! Vous Dirais-je Maman, K. 265/300e, Nos. 1, 8, and 11 # Piano Sonata No. 18 in D, K. 576, 3rd Movement # Concerto for Flute and Harp in C, K. 299, 1st Movement # Piano Sonata No. 11 in A, K. 331, 3rd Movement # Piano Sonata No. 16 in C, K. 545, 2nd Movement # Sonata in D for Two Pianos, K. 448, 1st Movement # Piano Sonata No. 10 in C, K. 330, 3rd Movement # Divertimento No. 17 in D, K. 334, 3rd Movement # Piano Sonata No. 17 in B flat, K. 570, 3rd Movement # Piano Sonata No. 15 in F, K. 533, 3rd Movement # "The Magic Flute" K. 620, Papageno Arias Nos. 2 and 20 # Symphony No. 41 "Jupiter" in C, K. 551, 4th Movement Instruments # Vibraphone # Piano # Celesta # Glockenspiel # Calliope # Wind Chimes # Flute # Harp # Bell Tree # Clarinet # Oboe # Xylophone # Organ # Cello # Potsticker # French Horn # Marimba # Triangle # Tambourine # Bassoon # Trumpet # Violin # Drum # Strings # Guitar Baby Mozart Toy Chest # Drumming Bear by Metro # Ma Brewster Bear by Mary Meyer Corporation with Tin Drum by Schylling # Replica of Max the Animated Terrier Dog by WT # Star Candles (Manufacturer Unknown) # Flower Globe Fiber Optic Light by Spencer Gifts # Giant 36" Balloons (Manufacturer Unknown) # Kinetic Frog by Carlisle # Mini Orbiter by Planet Time # Tri-illusion Kinetic by Carlisle # Cosmos by Glow Mobile # Wain Motion Mobile by Westminster # Blue Lava Lamp by Lava # Bard The Dragon by Legends & Lore # Country Train 1 by Chicco # Touch N' Play Teddy by Child Guidance # Fiber Optic Butterfly by Spencer Gifts # Rainbow Streamers (Manufacturer Unknown) # Animal Carousel (New Version) by Shelcore # Musical Push n' Go Merry (New Version) by Tomy # Baby Elephant by Jamina # Activity Globe by Infantino # Metronome with Sandholm Company's Sea Animal Stickers by Wittner # Playful Circus Seals by DYTOY # Animal Marching Band by TOMY # Soft Caterpillar Pillow (Manufacturer Unknown) # Symphony Sounds Musical Pals Dragon by Equity Marketing # Triple Ooze by Carlisle # Venus Rotating Fiber Optic Lamp by Spencer Gifts # Castle Pounder by Chicco # Rocket Tornado Lamp by Kenart # Alien Orbiter by Uncle Milton # Double Paddle Wheel Slide by The Lyon Company # The Wave Machine (Purple/Green, Original Version) by Huggerty Enterprises # Godzilla The Dog by Dakin # Rikki Rooster by Iwaya # Cosmos Kinetic (Mixture between Original one in Baby Bach and NEW one in Baby Galileo) by Golden Island # Carousel Papillons by Chicco # Scandinavian Party Candle Carousel Chimes by Biedermann and Sons # Venus Kinetic by Golden Island # Disco Ball (RARE Version) by AADLP # Sight n' Sound Helicopter by Early Learning Center # Magic Jet (Original Version) by BAO Toys # Infant Sensory Cube by Battat # Wooden Shape Sorter by Schylling # Sing and Spin Bugs by Lamaze # Curious Creatures: Happy Starfish (NEW Version) by The First Years # Soft Stacking Rings by Lamaze # Geometric Puzzle Board by Guidecraft # Old MacDonald Talking Farmyard Friends: Peek Pig by Metacom # Baby Brontosaurus by Iwaya # North Pole Express by Kurt S. Adler # Coca-Cola Bubble Bear by Kurt S. Adler # Ma Brewster Bear with Bubble Wand (Manufacturer Unknown) # Musical Bubble Bear (New Version) by Link Group # Unicorn Clock by Hannas K. Corp. # Moving Race Car Clock by La Fantasy International Corp. # Pinwheel (New Version) by Summer Lane # Plush Doll (New Version) by Baby Gap # Groovy Girls: Bindi by Manhattan Toy # Rosy Cheeks Big Sister Brunette by North American Bear Co. # My First Christmas Bear (New Version) by Eden # Sherbert Pig Plush (New Version) by Eden # Fancy Prancer Precious Pony by Mary Meyer # Chiming Octopus (New Version) by Jolly Toys # Pipsqueak the Pup (New Version) by Lamaze # Spunky Dog Plush by Gund # Raggedy Ann (New Version) by Applause # Divin' the Dolphin Puppet by Legends & Lore # Mozart the Koala by Playsoup # Neighton The Horse by Playsoup # Isaac The Lion by Playsoup # Lizzy The Tiger by Playsoup # Pavlov The Dog by Playsoup # Cat by Playsoup # Duck by Playsoup # Cow by Kids II # Jaxon the Giraffe by Crocodile Creek # Rocco the Rooster by Manhattan Toy # Florine The Frog by Dakin # Milly the Cow by Dakin Category:Videos Category:Videos with Warning screens Category:10th Anniversary Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2004 Category:2008 Category:2010